


An Anthology of Saito/Carpet

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: (that's all together), Audio Format: MP3, Carpet, Crack, I am so sorry, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, This is utterly ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three podfics dealing with that most marvelous of crack pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Anthology of Saito/Carpet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, whomever it may concern, for recording permission.

Links: [Mile High Carpet](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/9742.html?thread=19809294), [Your Apartment is the Scene of the Crime](http://inception-crack.livejournal.com/1721.html), and [Untitled story 3](http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/756.html?thread=90868#t90868).  
Authors: Stories one and three are anonymous kink meme fills, the second is by [Inception_crack](http://inception_crack.livejournal.com).  
Length: 16.04  
File Size/Type: 14.9 MB, mp3. 

[Mediafire link.](http://www.mediafire.com/?prtp7w523h1g9vy)


End file.
